


How Long Will I Wait?

by sunshine_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nightmares, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Mess, Winter will solace, hurt will solace, solangelo, solangelo moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico Di Angelo doesn't like being touched, but he's trying his best to get used to it for Will. Will's patience though doesn't last forever, and this leads to a fight, nightmares and more complications. Can Nico be ready on time?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 11





	How Long Will I Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic and a solangelo one-shot. This is my 2nd songfic and it is based from "You are my sunshine" which is probably common when it comes to solangelo. Still hope you enjoyed how I paralleled the song to this fic. Keep in mind:  
> Bold letters = song lyrics

**-Nico’s POV-**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray**

The breeze that day was refreshing, it wasn’t so hot, and it was the average type of cold as autumn comes to an end signaling that start of winter. Nico & Will took advantage of the cool weather and had a picnic by the lake. Will touched Nico’s hands and he winced making the other boy remove his hands, there was a flash of disappointment on Will’s face, but it left as fast as it came. The son of Apollo was probably used to this, he knows that I am trying my best with this whole touching thing, but isn’t there just yet. Will has always been patient with him, as it is his nature after all. It did dawn on me that we’ve been dating for months now, and that just made him feel guilty, he knows how Will maybe longing for some hugs and kisses or maybe just a simple touch, but I am just not sure I wanna take that leap yet, besides they can be sweet through words for now. Will turned to him “Feeling cold yet deathboy?”, Nico rolled his eyes, “Why would I be? I have my sunshine right beside me”, this made Will smile, “I thought I was the romantic one”, I smiled back, “You’re such a dork, Solace”, Will just rolled his eyes and stared at the lake.

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away**

Will went for another attempt to hold my hand, and my thoughts from earlier dawned on me so I tried to not wince or pull away but after a few seconds I did, I cursed at myself mentally, why couldn’t I just get used to it, I long for touch too, but its like my body is made to have a reflex reaction against it. Will then flashed another disappointed face but this time it stayed on his face, “Hey atleast I lasted longer this time”, I said jokingly, Will tried to pull off a smile, but it was half-hearted, it just didn’t feel genuine, “I just don’t understand” he said with no emotion, “I’m sorry” Nico said shamefully but I guess he finally reached the peak of Will’s patience, “I know when you love, its not all touching and hugging and kissing” Will said while looking on the ground, he then looked up straight to my eyes, for once he was emotionless, there was no joy or cheer, not even sadness or anger, his probably confused or holding back, “But it wouldn’t hurt to get atleast some hugs or a gentle brush or maybe tap in the shoulder for reassurance every once in awhile”, then that’s when tears came out of Will’s eyes, I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t trust myself to speak, but I did, and that didn’t end well, “I am trying”, Will rolled his eyes as he stood up “Well then if that’s the case, find me if you think you can actually do it instead of just trying, I’m patient but I have limits too Di Angelo” he said as he walked away. I just sat there staring at the late for awhile before I went back to my cabin.

**The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
I dreamed, I held you by my side  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and I cry**

That night Nico didn’t wanna sleep, because if he did, he would have nightmares, and worst of all Will may not be running in his cabin as he hears his scream to comfort him and that scares him the most. He still felt guilty about everything, sure Will was being selfish, but he does have a point, and so I started crying till I cried myself to sleep and as expected nightmares came. I dreamt about Tartarus then how the shadows were pulling me to join them but I was used to this nightmares they came in most of the nights but what I wasn’t used to seeing was what comes next, I saw Will Solace fading, his face filled with disappointment, I was trying to reach him but I couldn’t, so I just stayed where I am then cried as the shadows pull me down to my knees while darkness swallowed my vision, but the I saw light, it was Will moving towards me glowing, he reached a hand and without hesitation I took it. I woke up with a start, tears started rolling down my eyes. Then I felt cold, when I looked out I saw there was a snow storm (well not really, thanks to the barrier but it was colder than the usual start of winter, this means the snow could be worse outside the barrier than usual). Nico then stood up, ready to go to the dining pavilion hoping to say his apologies to Will, and maybe giving him a hug for the first time in the months they’ve been dating. When he got to the dining pavilion though, Will wasn’t there which was strange since he never misses a meal except for those busy days in the infirmary, and this wasn’t one of those days.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

After some asking he found Will in the Apollo cabin, still in his bed covered by multiple layers of blanket, when Nico approached him, Will was facing the other side so he didn’t see him, “Sunshine I’m sorry, but right now, I think I’m ready to you know hug you, and kiss you, I owe you a lot for being patient with me, and I’m just really sorry” but then didn’t respond and this concerned Nico.

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

So he went to the other side of Will’s bed and saw him shivering despite the layers of blankets over him, Nico touched Will’s head, he was cold, and if it wasn’t for the snow storm, it could’ve been mistaken as the type of cold that a dead body would have which sent shivers down on Nico. He never touched Will before but he knew that children of Apollo were naturally warm and so this sent me on a panic, I then tried to shake him awake and was glad when his eyes fluttered open, I didn’t realized I was so worried that I started tearing up, Will reached for my tears and wiped it away and I just let him, “So I see that you’re ready now” he joked, “Don’t scare me like that ever again” I hissed then sighed in relief, “It’s just the winter, it drains me” Will smiled that gave me a feeling of warmth inside as I smiled back.

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away**

Will tapped on the bed next to him, “Keep me warm will you sunshine?”, I rolled my eyes, “You’re suppose to be the sunshine”, but I laid next to him anyways as I wrapped my arm around his body to keep him warm, while my other arm was playing with the curls of his hair. “What made you feel ready?” Will asked, though his voice sounded raspy, “I had a nightmare that you were fading and I couldn’t do anything to reach you, feel you, or touch you” I said shakily while still playing with the blonde’s hair, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you” said Will guiltily, I shook my head, “It wasn’t your fault” I smiled then said “Besides in the end, it was you glowing with light that came and save me as darkness was swallowing me”, Will smiled, “I would never let darkness overwhelm you” I then let go of his hair and put my other arm on top of him, squeezing him in a hug as tears rolled down my eyes again, filling his blankets and pillows with tears, “I love you, Sunshine”, Will hugged me back, “I see we’re taking a big leap today” he said jokingly as he squeezed me tighter in the hug, “I love you too, Deathboy”. They then fell asleep, laying in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I got Nico right? I usually write in 3rd person, but this time I want you to delve into Nico's thoughts. Please leave comments and suggestions about the story and I also accept criticism about my writing. I wanna provide you all with the best I can. Also if you liked the story, please leave a kudos. That would definitely motivate me to write more in the future.


End file.
